A Moment to Remember
by Catndhat
Summary: She woke up having no idea about her past, a certain blue-haired man was in the same room with her, claiming she's his fiancee. Is he saying the truth? Should she believe him? Pairing: Jellal-Erza Jerza AU
1. Chapter 1

Non-magical. Setting is in Seven and Magnolia. Jellal-Erza pairing. Alternate Universe. My first fanfic, fairly a newbie. Made this to improve my writing, so please bear with me. English is my second language. Characters may come off OOC.

Rating: T+

Summary: She woke up having no idea about her past, a certain blue-haired man was in the same room with her, claiming she's his fiancee. Is he saying the truth? Should she believe him?

Note: There will be a lot of flashbacks, this involves a play on memory so it will go back and forth, in the past and present. I also don't do smut as it was embarassing to write and I don't have the experience.

Disclaimer: I do not own those of all relating to Fairy Tail, Dal Ja's Spring, Art of War, My Amnesia Girl, Veronica Mars, Romeo&amp;Juliet and Athena.

Chapter 1.

It was a blurry sight... she slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a studio type apartment, divided with partition for a rather small kitchen, bedroom and living room. It has a clean interior but it feels more like a bachelor pad to her. She slowly rose from the queen-sized bed that she slept in, quietly observing and trying to figure out where she was.

"Oh, you're awake now." A baritone voice was heard from a man who came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt and boxer shorts, his chiseled abs and wide chest apparent in his thin shirt. He has a red intricate designed... was that a tattoo... or scar? on the right side of his face, from the upper part of his eye and extends to his cheek, she can't deny that he's ravishing, and currently wearing his sexy smile to her. "How was your head? Are you okay now?"

Her hand immediately shot up to her forehead and realized that part of it was bandaged and there was a tinge of pain from it. "Who are you?," she asked, the guy frowned and went to sit on the edge of the bed, in front of her. He smelled like fresh dew in the morning, and his breath smelled like mint. He observed her for a few seconds and then proceeded to ask more questions. "Can you remember your name? Who you are... What you're doing here..."

She tried to remember, confusion's apparent on her beautiful face and then she became exasperated, "I asked you first and you answered me with more questions, just tell me first who you are?!"

"Oh no lady, it was I who asked you first how you are feeling and you didn't reply with a responsive answer, answer first and then I'll tell you." He's now amused by her reaction. She's still as feisty as he remembers, he smiled inwardly at the thought. And she's really cute like that, with her bedhead red hair, and an attitude to boot.

"Fine. There's a tinge of pain in my head, still a little dizzy, and I can't remember anything, even my name. Now my turn. What happened to me and who are you?"

He stared at her, weighing her words. Then, an idea suddenly hit him, "Your name is Erza Scarlet, and I am your fiance` Jellal Fernandes. We are here in Seven for our vacation but I saw you unconscious on the pavement. It seemed like you slipped while you were out, reason for the gash on your forehead. Now, let's go to the doctor first to have your head checked."

"Ok-ay... That was a lot of information to handle. How can I be sure that you're telling me the truth?" Her voice full of suspicion. Jellal smirked at her, "Well, its up to you, but do you have a choice? As you can see, we are together. In this apartment. With only one bed." She sighed, "You have a point there. Let's see a doctor then like you said."

She waited for him to get dressed and they went to the doctor. The doctor told them that she has amnesia but assured them that it was temporary, only for a period of time. However, he cannot say for sure when will her memories return. It maybe a few weeks from now, but it can also take years.

Jellal frowned upon it but he thought that it was a good opportunity for him. A blessing in disguise. That may result to a more favorable result, if he play his cards right.

-x-x-x-

"Jellal, where are my clothes and other things?" Erza started looking at the apartment trying to find some clues about her past. She's got a nagging feeling that something is wrong, unfortunately, she can't pinpoint it as she can't remember anything. Although, she feels comfortable talking to Jellal as if she'd known him for a long time.

"Hey Erza, just relax. When I saw you, you don't have anything with you, even your wallet."

"But if we are here on vacation, my luggage is supposed to be here right? Your things are here. Are you sure we're a couple?" A hint of distrust evident on her voice.

Jellal sweatdropped, "Well... We went here separately because I have to also take care of some business. We are supposed to meet today at a cafe downtown but then, I saw you unconscious. It was lucky that I spotted you when I was on my way to the cafe, but, I didn't notice your luggage," he lied smoothly.

"What about my engagement ring? You said we're engaged."

He should think of his answer more carefully. She's as sharp as always. "I think you were robbed. You don't have your luggage, your wallet, even the ring I gave you. And that reminds me, that was expensive!" he exaggerately acted.

At that, she stopped asking questions. There's a limit of what she can take. She's still confused but she should also consider what Jellal was feeling right now. While she was in deep thought, he asked her if she's hungry as it was already dinner time. He also told her that they should shop for her clothes and things she needs.

She chose a few shirts, tops, jeans, shorts, dresses and some personal stuff as he told her that they'll be there for a while so she should buy some clothes enough for two weeks. She picked several and try the pieces while he waits for her to finish. After shopping, they had dinner, changed their clothes and went straight to bed as they were dead tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_Erza was in the secluded part of the school. It was a mini park with just about three small tables with roof, fit for four persons. In front of it was a man-made lake of the campus. There were flowering plants as well as two sakura trees. It was a very beautiful and peaceful place. She was sitting, her back leaning on a pillar, her bag on the table, eating her sandwich with a book in hand. Suddenly, she heard a deep voice, "Hi, can I sit with you?" She looked up and saw the guy smiling at her. He has a shocking blue hair, a red mark on his face, beautiful eyes, no, rather a gorgeous face and he was staring at her._

_"Uh, sure." The guy sat opposite her and then started talking to her. "I'm Jellal Fernandes btw, this is the usual place I'm at during my break, and it is the first time I saw you here." She hesitated for a moment... Debating, whether to get annoyed because he was somewhat invading her space, or accept the friendly gesture of the beautiful stranger. She decided for the latter. "Erza... Scarlet. I just transferred here. I was studying in Crocus before." "It suits you. Your name." She smiled._

Erza woke up, without the man who was beside her in bed last night. He was in her dream, or was it really just a dream? It can be a part of the past, right? Maybe she can ask him. She peered through the bathroom and found no one. Her eyes shot to the clock... It was already 9 in the morning. She went to the fridge to get a glass of water and found a note posted at its door. 'Help yourself with breakfast. I have to meet someone first. See you at lunch.' She proceeded then to the cabinets to look for food. There was also a small pantry at the corner of the kitchen, she pulled out a box of cereals, to go with the milk she found in the fridge.

After eating breakfast, she took a shower, brushed her teeth and wore a simple top paired with skinny jeans and low cut boots. She'd ask him to go to a cafe later. She'd like to ask more of her past, _their_ past, and she'd want it to be in a more laid-back place.

Jellal came back at around 11:45 am, he was wearing a gray business suit with files on his suitcase. Upon entering the apartment, he carefully put it in a drawer with lock. He greeted Erza and went to the bathroom to change into a casual attire. He was a little cold when he greeted her. She secretly stared admiringly at him, she can't deny that he looked gorgeous in whatever he wears, whether in a suit or a simple shirt. She told him that she's not in the mood for lunch so maybe they can just go to a cafe for a light meal. He just nodded.

-x-x-x-

"So, how did we meet again?"

"Oh, we met at the uni. You were in my favorite place of the campus, I approached you and you were kind enough to talk to me, you told me that you just transferred from Crocus," he smiled at the memory.

It was the first week of the first sem of his 2nd year, he was surprised to see another person in that part of the school. It was his favorite place because it seems like people doesn't know that it exists, Magnolia University has a big campus anyway. He's got his solitude there, it was quiet and he can have his own time and place to himself with no one to bother him. And there she was, her back facing him. It was a very attractive scarlet hair, shiny and seemed soft to the touch. She was busy reading her, what's that? The Art of War book? She was there, oblivious to his presence. She's got creamy, white skin, a little taller than other girls too, she was wearing a white sleeveless top, a cardigan tied to her waist, paired with a mid-thigh blue skirt and a pair of black boots. When she looked up to him, he saw a fierce yet gentle face, full of passion and warmth, especially when she smiled at him for the first time.

Hmm... So it was more of a memory than a dream then. Indeed, we are acquainted with each other. He said that from then on, we started to become friends and became close and now, here we are in Seven having our vacation. And that was already from 7 years ago. I was still a little uneasy but my doubt quelled a bit as he's not actually a total stranger to me. I am also glad that at least, little by little, I was able to remember. The fear is fading and I am becoming comfortable too with Jellal. He was rather easy to talk to. The conversation started to flow smoothly. And he's different from how he was when he arrived in the apartment before lunch. He was grinning and more casual, he was laughing while we talk about nonsensical things. We didn't even notice that we spent hours just chatting. It was getting dark already and so we headed to a fast food chain for dinner.

While we were walking back to the apartment, our hands brushed. I felt my cheeks getting warm, I glanced at Jellal and there was a faint blush on his cheeks too. The silence was also getting a little awkward. We were already in our apartment when his phone rang.

Saved by the bell, phew! "Ultear" She was asking for the details regarding my meeting. I wasn't able to update her about it. I went to the bathroom while we talk so that Erza won't hear the conversation. I was wary that she might discover what I was up to. Before I hung up, I was already out again of the bathroom and I chuckled because of a silly story Ultear told me about Meredy. "Who was that?" Erza asked. "It was just a co-worker, asking about work." I immediately dismissed the conversation. She didn't pry anymore and told me that she'll take a shower first.


	3. Chapter 3

It will be a little confusing but you'll identify who's pov it is anyway as you read. Sorry, it's a little messy. My next update will be after a few days to a week. This will just consist of short chapters. This is just a short fic.

Chapter 3.

For several days, Jellal and I just talked about anything. He was telling me stories during our time in the University. Hearing it made me smile. Telling me that we were both in the student council and that I was very active in sports, he said that I even tried Archery. He told me that I was amazing in sports that involves fighting, like martial arts and stuff, but I loved sports with weapons more, especially with swords.

He would leave some other part of the days though. It happened about four times in two weeks. Everytime, he'd get cautious. He will always dodge my questions about his 'business meetings.' It made me a little off, but he would tell me that we shouldn't talk about that stuff since we're to spend time together as it is our vacation, and not to talk about work.

One time, his phone rang and it was Ultear again. I overheard him saying that, everything was progressing according to plan and that he was taking control of the situation. Then he'd laugh about something again.

He was somewhat secretive when that Ultear called. Always leaving the room as if he doesn't want me to hear something I shouldn't. Should I get worried? Their conversation didn't sound business-like. Ultear, where did I hear that name before? I asked him once who she was, and he just said that she was a colleague and a good friend of his.

I was drawn to him and started getting attached. It was only natural right? In fact, we should be rather more intimate with each other given that we are in a relationship. I admit, he's gorgeous. Especially when he's staring at me, it felt like he was looking through my soul. And his breath smells like mint, his smirk, so sexy. I could go on and on about her physical features. He's got killer abs and his chest, ugh, I want to snuggle just to feel his warmth on his broad chest, his arms covering my small body. He's really an attractive man.

I would also remember things, or somewhat hear things from the past from time to time. Sometimes, it was clear, like those of similar things Jellal told me, about how we spent our time together in college. Some other time, it was blurry and so I would just hear the voice/s of whom I was talking to. Other times, I would have glimpses of a certain blonde-haired man, and a little old man, but it was too hazy, I can't see their faces. Good thing too that my forehead is fully healed.

I am certain now that I do indeed love Jellal. Even if I don't remember everything, I feel different around him. My heart beats erratically when he's near, and it wasn't out of fear, but more like... nervousness? Nervousness because of intimacy?

I would automatically intertwine my hand with Erza's now. It felt natural, as if her hands were made to fit with mine. "Erza, let's watch a play later, Romeo &amp; Juliet's playing at the theatre nearby. I already bought tickets for tonight." "Okay."

-x-x-x-

"Thank you, Jellal," then Erza tip-toed and gave a peck on my cheek. Electricity coursed through my body, I felt my cheeks warm, and I noticed too that Erza was flustered under the moon light. We just came from watching the play and I was amused watching her face lit up, her attention fully engulfed by what's happening onstage. It was a joy watching her face full of emotions. It was different from what she usually sports in business events, she was usually uptight, with her stern appearance. In contrast with tonight, she looked like a child now, so innocent and cute.

To cap the night off, we went to a cafe and ordered her favorite, a strawberry cake. The way she ate the cake was intoxicating. She was giving small moans of pleasure after every bite. I kind of become jealous of the cake, that's making her emit those sounds, her eyes were even half-lidded that it was arousing, I felt my pants tightened. "Erza, you have an icing on top of your lip." She then tried to lick it with her tongue, to no avail. "Here, let me help you," I licked the icing off her, and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. She smirked and just chuckled, "Right, perv." Sure it was a lame, old trick but still effective.

Its almost three weeks now and I just don't want this vacation to end. Everything's perfect! I decided to surprise Erza so I woke up early, slipped out of the apartment and made my way to the market. I bought food and things for the picnic at the beach. She was still sleeping when I arrived back. I prepared the sandwiches and drinks as well as the picnic basket and umbrella. I also packed something for the beach. Wearing my shades, a sando matched by a beach shorts and sneakers, I gently shook her shoulders for her to wake. "Wake up sleepyhead..."

She stirred a little but didn't wake up, she furrowed her brows due to the brightness of the sunlight but just snuggled her head on the pillow. Jellal tickled her and she giggled. "We're going to the beach, so pleaaase..." His voice begged her and enfold his arms on her body and pecked her several times until she got up from bed.

-x-x-x-

Erza's allowing me to _touch_ her. Given that it was only to put lotion on her creamy skin, but still... My hands were shaking from nervousness.

She was wearing a black, two-piece bikini which they bought on the way when they discovered that she doesn't have one. His eyes roamed every curve of her body when she went out of the changing room. She's got the perfect curves... her hair was pulled in a pony tail, swaying when she walk... she looked like a goddess. Men were literally ogling at her, that Jellal wanted to cover her body. But at least it was him who was with her, he thought.

People were staring at them as they looked like models, and looked really good together. They were the subject of envy. He took his sando and shorts off when they arrived at the beach, and he was just in his swimming trunks. Erza's having a hard time averting her gaze to his toned arms and well-built body. There was an urge for her to touch it. She sighed as she was too embarrassed to do so.

She was now lying on the beach towel and he was putting a sunscreen lotion on her back. It felt divine feeling his hands lathering the lotion on her back, he was giving her a massage too. Good thing she wasn't facing him or else, he'll see her face rivaling her hair, not knowing that his tattoo can't be seen anymore as well as it was fused to his now red face. The day went on, they swam, challenged each other on who's the better swimmer, kissed until sunset. They watched the sunset before they went home. He gave her a chaste kiss and she smiled. Not knowing that someone else was enjoying the sight. _Cool_!

-x-x-x-

Jellal's perfect. I woke up with the smell of bacon in the kitchen. Seeing him cook, I hugged him from his back and he turned to face me. "Mornin' love," and kissed me lightly on my lips. He pulled away, "For you" he said, as he gives me a bouquet of flowers he bought that morning. "For what? Is there a special occasion?" her brows raised in puzzlement. "Uhm, nothing... that's just to say I love you," and with that, he kissed her again, his hands on her waist, feeling her smile while she's being kissed, her arms snaked on the way to his neck.

They just stayed home this time and spent another day together. She indulged him by playing chess, his favorite pasttime. She tried to win but it was no use, apparently, he's a chess master. They made a bet though before playing, whoever wins get to flick on the forehead of the loser. Jellal would just kiss her forehead though, and she'll blush, everytime.

Jellal was in deep thought. He was debating with himself whether to tell Erza the truth or not. Everything's perfect now. In Seven, they are free and happy. But if he didn't tell her and her memories returned, she might hate him and he can't afford that. He sighed, he'll just figure it out next time, for now, he'll just enjoy the ride.

-x-x-x-

She was so _fucking_ sexy. Erza's wearing _my_ dress shirt. We were soaked because of the heavy rain. She has no spare shirt to wear as we haven't send the used clothes yet in the laundry shop, so I told her to just get one of mine from the closet while I shower. She chose my navy blue dress shirt. It fell just in her mid thigh. It was closed off though. She's brushing her hair now while sitting near the edge of the bed and I was just watching her while I slouched on the bed. She smelled so good, her scent permeating my nose. My mind then start to wander.

_We're having our walk around town when it suddenly rained hard. We didn't have an umbrella, and since we're drenched already, we just enjoyed the rain. I was running after her, because she playfully poke me on my stomach and run. I embraced her when I got to her and then our eyes locked. My head leaned down to her forehead, I stared at her lips, I can see her staring at me too. Our lips touched. My left hand went on the small of her back, my right cupping her cheek. Her hands wrapped to my neck and tangled on tresses of my hair. Her teeth nibbled on my lower lip and I opened my mouth to grant her request for entry, her tongue slid down and met mine. Damn, this girl is making me crazy. She tastes so good, I can taste the strawberry mixed with honey in the cavern of her warm, moist mouth. Due to shortness of breath, we broke the kiss. She giggled and run again, me running after her._

I glanced at Jellal and it seems like he's in a daze. I waved my hands in front of him but there was no reaction. "Jel-ly" I said his name in a sing-song, and he snapped out of his trance. "What did you call me, _Scarlet_?" She just giggled and I tickled her. It was so good hearing her giggle and she looks so damned _cute.._. And really, really sexy. We stopped, realizing that she was in my arms, I just can't take it anymore. I pulled her close and started kissing her. She kissed back with the same passion. My hands started to wander her body, from her waist to her sides, to her back, my lips not leaving hers. Her hands was on my neck first, then she started entangling her fingers to my locks and pushed my head closer to her. I deepened the kiss, as her actions making me fill with desire and lust, I felt butterflies in my stomach. She then touched my chest, and rub my stomach. We were like that for hours. Just kissing and touching. She then stopped and just snuggled in the crook of my neck. Her fingers rubbing my pectoral, my hands embracing her waist. "I missed you so much, Scarlet." I whispered, kissed the crown of her head and we both faded into sleep.

-x-x-x-

"Erza" "Hmm..." She replied lazily. They were in their bed, facing each other, faces merely inches from each other. "Are you happy? With me... here?" He whispered while playing with her red locks on his fingers which he loves to touch. Erza just slowly nodded without opening her eyes. "Let's just stay here. Marry me," he said sincerely, in pure seriousness and with softness in his eyes, his hand cupping her cheek. Her eyes immediately shot open, surprised and speechless. Eyes questioning him. She didn't expect him to propose because as to her knowledge, they are already engaged. He stood up and went to the bathroom and return with a dental floss in hand. He tore a thread from it and tied it in a ribbon on her left ring finger, "When I was young, my mom used to tell me that I always forget things... so she'd tie a thread on my finger, to remind me that I had forgotten something that I have to remember... So this is to remind you that I love you... and that today, I asked you to be my wife..." Tears flowed from her eyes. She kissed him lightly on his lips, and whispered yes.

He was overwhelmed with happiness. It was sudden, he doesn't have a ring with him but he felt that it was the right moment to do so. He decided that they will not return to Magnolia anymore. He won't let them take Erza away from him. He won't return her to her family. She was his finally and they are happy. He kissed her passionately... full of promises of love, affection, security. They melted into the kiss... their breaths hitched, both were panting after. He placed soft, feathery kisses along her jaw, on her forehead... he nibbled her earlobe, suckled her neck, whispering sweet little nothings to her. She was _so_ addicting. He just can't live without her. After several years, he still can't forget her. Years of pent-up emotions and restraint of feelings burst out from within him, showering her with his love. She squirmed beneath him, responded the way he wanted, she tangled her fingers on his cerulean locks giving in to his request. He was in bliss as if his heart would explode in happiness as the love of his life gave herself to him.

-x-x-x-

They were walking side by side, hands entwined with each other, today, they decided to look for a new place. Jellal insisted that they would need a bigger house for their family when Erza argued that they don't have to buy one. Glancing at each other, Jellal would steal a kiss from time to time, they were acting like teenagers with raging hormones. Whatever she'd like, he'd give. He'd give her everything. He told her not to worry because he can still work even while away in Magnolia. He can manage the company even if he is in Seven, he'd make it work. He can just go to Magnolia from time to time but he'll stay in Seven where Erza is, where his heart is. "What about my family Jellal? Where are they anyway?" His heartbeat became fast with that question, not knowing how to answer her promptly.

"Erza!" A familiar voice disrupted him from his trance. They had to get out there fast! She pulled Erza's wrist and run.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading this fic and for those who added it in their alert and fave list. :)

Jellal-Lover, I made this to improve my writing and because of the lack of Jerza in the anime/manga, so more likely, this will not be heartbreaking, at the end at least. :p

Chapter 4.

The surge of people in the streets made the muscular blond-haired man's eyes twitched. It was peak hour now and because of that, the redheaded girl slipped from his eyes. And if he's not being fooled by his eyesight, she was with a guy. He wasn't able to see the man's face but he was certain that something's just isn't right. Just who the hell is that guy?!

Erza still hasn't returned to Magnolia for about three weeks since she left. She didn't contact them the whole time. It wasn't unusual that Erza wouldn't update until the business negotiations had been tied up, but he already heard from a reliable source that the rival company got to their target and locked the deal a week back. She should have returned to Magnolia already and reported back to them. They called several times but its always not available. She's not responding to emails too which made them quite bothered. He already went to their condo in Seven, he found her luggage there but there was no indication aside from that that she ever stayed there. Her phone was also at the table in their condo, lying there with empty battery.

"Gramps, Erza's things are in the condo but she was nowhere to be found. It doesn't seem like she was in trouble though. Things are all intact, the condo's just a little dusty. I'll stay here until I found her... Of course, it will proceed as planned. We'll be there before the wedding," then he hung up. Laxus was exasperated. He has to find her as soon as possible and to find out what is happening and what happened to her.

-x-x-x-

Crap. We have to get out of here. Laxus already caught up. I can't allow him to find her. No! He already interfered before and took her away from me once, I'm not gonna let it happen again. "Jellal?" "Huh?" "Well, you pulled me in the corner and you're kind of distracted, what's wrong?" "N-nothing. Let's just continue." He pulled her in his arms protectively, wanting not to let go, eyes staring at her fearing that she'd disappear if he blinked. "Hey Erza, don't forget that I love you," as Jellal kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Jellal," Erza just smiled sweetly and put a peck on his lips. His heart skipped a beat, he can feel that she loves him but it was surreal to hear her say so. He hugged her tightly and kissed her tenderly, it was the first time that Erza told him that she loves him and he's more than pleased, he's ecstatic.

-x-x-x-

Jellal was slammed on the wall. As she tried to catch him, his arm collided on her head causing her to feel light-headed. "Erza, why the hell are you with _him_?! Did you betray _us_?" Erza stiffened, the guy was familiar, am I supposed to know him? She tried to jog her memories. Laxus was furious, and as he was about to punch Jellal, Erza had put her hand on the former's shoulder, a wave of memories pour into her when she saw his scar closely and then, she passed out.

-x-x-x-

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the lightning-bolt scar on the skin of the blond-haired man's eyes. "Laxus." "Erza, tell me, are you okay? Why are you with him? What did he do to you?" the fuming man hissed. "Erza, do you remember?" this time, it was the blue-haired man who spoke, her eyes darted to him, he looked miserable... he's on the verge of crying, with his eyes pleading to her. She got up, stopped in front of him and punched him hard while tears streamed on her cheeks, pain, anger and sadness visible in her eyes, and she just walked away. She couldn't bear to look at him after he lied to her. She gave her full trust to him and now, she is heartbroken.

_Laxus' thunder-like scar on the skin of his eyes, that was the man's identifier. Even if Jellal hadn't seen him before, he would know that it was Laxus Dreyar. It felt like a deja vu, but this time, it was Jellal who pushed Laxus against the wall. "Get your filthy hands off Erza, Laxus Dreyar!" Jellal just got out of his class as he saw Laxus putting his hands on the redhead's shoulder. He felt jealous that somebody is putting their hands on __**his**__ Erza. He knows he's in love with the redhead beauty since their first meeting but he still doesn't have the nerve to confess his feelings to her. They regularly meet in the secluded part of the school, chatting and just having fun getting to know each other for several months now. Laxus on the other hand, is his rival. Not only in school but also because of their families. They got a feud rooting from a business fall-out between the two major stockholders of the company, with Laxus' family claiming that Jellal's uncle betrayed them. Jellal's guardian was his uncle as his parents died in a car accident. He's the sole heir of the major stockholder of the Grimoire Heart company, while Laxus is the son of the owner of the Fairy Tail company, both manufactures the top two cell phone brands in all of Fiore. "What the fuck is your problem Fernandes?!" as Laxus rubbed the back of his head. Erza went to Jellal to calm him down. She was surprised to see him as they don't really see each other outside of their little spot. It was just lucky or not, that her teacher was absent that time and she gets to spend time with Laxus and his friends. _

She went straight to their condo, tailed by Laxus and there she explained what happened. Her memory was still a little amiss but she can now remember the important details, she told him that three weeks ago, when she just arrived in Seven in their condo, she went out to grab some food. However, she had forgotten her phone and on her way back to the condo, she got mugged, she fought but she slipped face down, earning a gash on her forehead. When she woke up, she was already in Jellal's apartment and she can't remember anything.

"That cunning nerd has the same purpose as you as to why he's here. And he took advantage of your amnesia. While you don't remember anything, he negotiated his way to get the license for The Face app to be exclusive on their latest model. He played you. He's just like his uncle, a snake and a cheat!" Laxus hissed. She felt a stab in her heart upon hearing it, it was painful but she maintained her stoic facade. She shouldn't think about him anymore, she thought.

"Pack your things now, we're going home. We have to get back to Magnolia immediately, we have to be there for the wedding rehearsal and dinner. Gramps is worried too." Erza just nodded.

-x-x-x-

A week after had passed, it was the day of the wedding. Erza was standing at the back of the church wearing her gown which accentuated her curves, she was waiting for the ceremony to start. It was a beautiful day and a moment to celebrate, but her mind wander to the guy with a recognizable mark on his face. Laxus on the other hand was in front, wearing a sleek black tux, waiting patiently for his bride. The wedding march started and they were in their position.


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, I am open to criticisms, just pls. don't do it in a rude way. I appreciate comments which will help me improve my writing. Thanks!

Note: Italics is used for emphasis or it indicates a flashback. Sorry for the confusion.

Chapter 5.

_"Erza Dreyar, get back here! Don't ever get near that cunning nerd. That's Siegrain Fernandes. His family was the one who stole from us," as Laxus gritted his teeth. Erza flinched and jumped off. Pain and regret was apparent in her eyes while she looked at Jellal who was shocked of what Laxus called __**his**__ Erza. That was the day when their relationship turned sour. Fucking Laxus!_

_Erza met Jellal for the last time, a day after the altercation with Laxus, in their spot. They talked. Her voice was calm but there was anger in her eyes as she talked about the betrayal of what Jellal's uncle did to their family. It took a while before their family got back on their feet, Makarov was sent to the hospital due to a heart attack upon receiving the awful news. She was so scared at that time, afraid that she'll experience the loss of a loved one once again. _

She knows about the heir but she knew him as Siegrain, and his surname is so common that she never thought that Jellal was even related to him, or worse, that he's the same person. She was so wrong.

Jellal doesn't want to use his first name to new acquiantances as he doesn't want people to befriend him just because he is the heir of one of the biggest companies in Fiore or he doesn't want to be treated nice just because he's the heir. His full name is Siegrain Jellal Fernandes.

Erza's the same, the Dreyar surname is rare but popular, and she wants to work her way up rather than just being treated as one without earning it. She used Scarlet to Jellal as he was staring at her hair intently and she just blurted it out. She was adopted by Laxus' family and they are really close, although not in a sweet way, and he really treated her as their own. Erza decided to avoid Jellal after that talk. She said that she cannot betray her family and continue being friends with him. "I'm sorry, Jellal."

Jellal was crushed. He wasn't able to confess yet his feelings to her and she already ended their friendship. He loves being with her because when she's with him, he's laughing and life is more beautiful. He was only able to show that side of him to her and she's the only one who can make his heart raced and now, he's back to his cold and calculating personality and just accepted to just love her from afar. He kept tabs on her. It wasn't that hard because she's got a very active school life. She was a member of the Fencing Club, she's also into Kendo, Taekwondo and Karatedo. She also got involved in the Student Council which happened to be on Jellal's alley. It was on her 3rd year that she became the University Student Council's Vice President, while Jellal's the President and on his 4th year.

"Hey Scarlet," It has been _long_ since someone called her that. He was the only one who calls her that anyway and they haven't talked since the day she had cut their friendship. She missed him. So much. It was a friendship, bordering on something special. She was happy everytime he was with her. Her heart flutters everytime she hears him laugh. He's now near her but their relationship was far from that. Their conversation aka meeting starts from just being civil with each other and then turn into something antagonistic. He'd always say something to tick her off in their meetings. They would argue a lot. He would always tease her and shut her suggestions. It was a different Jellal, but she secrectly found it _hot_. The way he commands her, his being bossy and when he looked at her like she was his prey. _So hot_. And she's in deep shit. She asked Mira about it once. Not about that she feels something for Jellal, but about that topic, a month after she met him when she transferred from Crocus.

-x-x-x-

After he graduated, she heard that he dates a lot of women. He will always be seen with different women, in parties which she sometimes attends too. It wasn't like it was something new that he's surrounded with women. He's wealthy, intelligent, charismatic and _very_ attractive. She saw it during their events in school when he was still there. Women will swarm on him wherever he went and he'll entertain them. He caught her several times when she glanced at him and he'd smile at her smugly. They're in the same industry now and have common friends so it was natural that they'd cross each other's path. However, the last few months seemed different. He has been constantly seen with a raven-haired beauty - a tall, glamorous and sexy woman. _Ultear Milkovich, _daughter of the late Senator Ul Milkovich. In one of their photos, he was grinning at her. A pain shot through her heart when she saw the picture.

She saw them in one of the parties hosted by Lucy, a close rich socialite friend of hers and the head of the Marketing Department of Fairy Tail. Jellal was a client in some business of Lucy's father, that's why he was invited despite that he was from a rival company where Lucy works at. Erza's fists curled when she saw them, that she went straight to the bar to get a drink to ease her mind. It has been years now and she still feels jealous with women around him. And although they still won't admit anything, he's always seen with Ultear and it's getting on her nerves. She drank two glasses straight of Cosmopolitan and massaged her temple. Someone then approached her and asked her what's up. It was Bacchus. Ugh, why do I have to encounter him of all people, she thought. He's a drunk, his hands get sticky and he's got a dirty mouth in front of women. He wasn't like that most of the time to her, as he somewhat respects her, but he was really drunk right now. "Erza! A fine woman as always!" as Bacchus put his hand on her waist and she immediately shove it away.

Jellal saw it and his eyes narrowed. His blood boiled, his anger rising. In a matter of seconds, he was at the bar. "Bacchus, it seems like you can't hold your liquor. You better go home," his voice full of venom, eyes cold and murderous. "I can take care of myself, _Siegrain_." She was in a terrible mood as well. "Its Jellal for you, _Scarlet," _he smirked_._

"What do you want, Jellal?" "Oh, don't be like that, Scarlet. You're attracting a lot of attention because of what you're wearing." She was wearing a low cut, royal blue evening gown. It was really elegant, and yet sexy at the same time as it snuggled on her curves. "You're seducing men, and you're alone." "I am not! And what do _you_ even care?" she hissed. And with that, she left him. _Again_. His possessiveness over her is showing through and he decided to call the night off early. He felt rejected again, hell, he'll probably sulk at home.

-x-x-x-

"Oi, Jel, why did you go home early last night? We had a blast! You should've seen Ichiya hovering over _your _Erza, she was pretty pissed that she was so red it was funny!" Ultear slouched on his couch when she visited his apartment with Meredy in tow. She was aware of what happened 3 months ago in Seven. She knew he was heartbroken but she was exasperated with him constantly sulking over the situation and yet doesn't do anything about it. He's the smartest person she knows and she still wonder why he can't properly think when it comes to his lovelife.

"Oh, you've got to give it to Ichiya, Ul. Erza's clearly agitated whenever he's around and avoids him like crazy, but he _still_ persists. Jel's on the other hand is being a wimp," Meredy made a face, while pointing to Jellal, "Hey!" he muttered.

"You have a point there, Mer. His confidence is disgusting but his devotion to Erza is laudable." "That's not really helping, at all," he muttered.

"You're a great strategist Jel, why don't you just make a plan to woo her... Maybe make it public, so that she'll gonna have a hard time not to see your _obsession_ to her."

"But she hated me... along with her family."

"But it wasn't your fault. It was your uncle, and he died for more than a year now. Maybe you can do something about it to make up."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so we're already half way thru this fic. So yes, it will be a 12-chapter fic. To those who were confused by the last chapter, Erza is Laxus' younger sister as she was adopted by the Dreyars. Laxus was the one who was getting married, Erza was just part of the entourage. Although she was adopted, they were pretty close. She used the name Erza Scarlet when she met Jellal to avoid being associated to being a Dreyar (she wanted to be treated as who she is and not based on her status in society), Scarlet since Jellal was staring intently at her hair when he asked for her name. And again, this fic will go back and forth in the past and present, so I'm sorry if sometimes you get confused. Italics is for emphasis or flashback.

Chapter 6.

Jellal has found his resolve, and he's gonna start it at the launch. It was public and grand, a perfect way to jumpstart his plan. As a rival company, Fairy Tail was the first to get a whiff of the event. However, the name of the line was kept secret. Grimoire Heart's new product was finally revealed by Jellal, to Erza's horror.

_Scarlet_, really? How dare him, she thought. Erza was fuming mad that Jellal used that name, feeling mocked by the gesture. Mira, on the other hand, was amused by them.

"He's flirting with you Erza, and the world is watching." Erza blushed with the white-haired's teasing. She called her driver, and told him to get the car ready.

"What are you even doing here, Mira? Aren't you supposed to be managing the bar downstairs?" It was a rhetorical question though as she was on her way out of the office. Fairy Tail was a pretty lenient company. They had a bar constructed in their building so that employees can relax there after work.

"To Grimoire Heart" she spat. Jet, her driver, was surprised but didn't say anything. His boss' mood is terrifying, and he doesn't want to be a part of whatever the cause of it. She slammed open the door upon their arrival.

"Your boss, Siegrain, tell him _Scarlet_ is here. _Now," _voice demanding and sharp.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Scarlet, but h-he's out now for a meeting," the receptionist stuttered, she shuddered at the menacing look that the redhead's sporting.

Erza was about to leave when the glass revolving door of the lobby turned and there he was, with two of his men. He was instructing and reprimanding them, voice serious and stern, "Just do it. Make it happen. I want to see the report today." He was striding and the people around the building scampered in his presence. They seemed in fear. She smiled inwardly, _so hot, _but reprimanded herself after.

He was about to enter the elevator when he turned, walked and stopped in front of Erza, "Scarlet, pleasant to see you here," he smiled seductively, to the shock of many. They only see Jellal smile and grin when he is with Meredy or Ultear, and _not_ seductively too. It was a rare sight.

"Jenny, _never_ make Titania wait. Always send her straight to my office," he ordered. People were shocked at what he called her. Even if others were not familiar with Erza's face, her nickname was fairly popular, it sent chills in their spine. He offered his hand to Erza but she left him hanging and just walked straight to the elevator, he grinned and just scratched the back of his head.

Jellal gestured to his employees not to accompany them in the lift. "You didn't have to say that to the receptionist, I won't return here anyway." "Hmm... You'll never know _Scarlet_. This may be the start," he teased. "You wish," she scoffed.

They stepped out, and went to Jellal's office. His secretary was manning the receiving area. She has a bright pink, wavy hair and fond of wearing sexy corporate attire. "Sherry, anything important?" "None Mr. Fernandes, just the report was in your desk for Scarlet's feedback launch. And Ms. Milkovich called, to remind you of your dinner." "Good. Don't disturb me for the rest of the afternoon and cancel my appointments. This is Titania, inform me _anytime_ of her arrival immediately whenever she's here, no exceptions. Bring in two teas and a slice of strawberry cake for her." He knows that Erza prefers drinking tea while eating her strawberry cake, although without it, she prefers coffee.

Sherry entered the office with the tea and cake. Erza stared sadly and longingly at the cake some more before she eventually gave in. She thought at first not to eat it, but even with her anger, she can't let the scrumptious, heavenly cake go to waste. Jellal waited until she finished the cake, amused by the redhead's reaction. He reminded himself to ask Sherry to give him the phone number of the bakery where she orders it, and also to have some stock in his fridge at home. Erza came at his office now, she might come to his apartment next time, he smiled at the thought.

"So tell me Scarlet, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" his eyes glinting, legs crossed and his back was leaning on the couch. His office was of black and white interiors. Pretty elegant but not too fancy, there was an office table, an executive chair, and an adjoining comfort room. It has a couch set and they were sitting opposite each other on it.

"Scarlet." her eyes darkening, voice harsh. "What?" he innocently stated. "Don't play dumb with me Jellal. What's with that? Don't tell me it's business," she snapped. "Well it _is_ business, with something... Personal. How's that?" She was glaring at him as he was smirking. "Change it." "You know I can't do that. It was already out in the market. Besides, there's nothing wrong with it. Do you have any complaints?" "Some people hear you when you call me Scarlet. It may led some people into thinking... that something's going on," she trailed off. "I know... And I want to stake my claim. It was our best product to date, and it befits its name. Beautiful, strong, powerful, admired, intelligent, exciting, _sexy,_" he winked.

Erza was blushing furiously. She's losing this, but two can play the game. Its high time for a counter attack. She went to him and leaned forward, her one knee was beside his thigh "Did you miss playing house with me?" she whispered seductively on his ears, sending shivers down his spine. He was taken aback and replied with enthusiasm, "Oh, I do." "Then miss it some more," she smirked, got off him, straightened her clothes and left, his mouth agape and mind baffled. "Well played, Erza, well played," as he smirked. She will definitely be the death of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

A scandal broke out. Their picture was published. They looked very much in love in the picture and they were kissing. It was the time when they were in a private beach in Seven. There was a feature story about it, with ridiculous titles like Rivals In Love, or Beach Lovin' Lovers?

"What was that about Erza?!" Laxus huffed. The picture was all over the tabloids and gossip websites. Its not something surprising, for them to be in the hotseat, Jellal was voted as the top bachelor, and Erza, the top hottie in the business world. And both were aloof with their lovelife. He was seen with different women in parties but never with a constant date. Ultear was the only one he was constantly seen but there was no admission from both sides. And Ultear was seen with other men too. Erza on the other hand, attends parties but she was never seen with anyone aside from her set of friends. There were no rumors of her being involved with someone. It was said that she's very strict and she was brutally slaying her competition, whether inside Fairy Tail or against rival companies, that she earned her nickname Titania, the queen of the fairies -aside from being the daughter of the Chairman of Fairy Tail. The press and the business circle are feasting about their so-called relationship now. Even her family and friends were shocked. She didn't tell them _exactly_ what had happened 4 months ago in Seven.

"So Erza, tell us, how many times did you and Siegrain kiss?" teased Mira. She was blushing hard at this point. They were at Laxus' office and discussing the latest scandal and what of it. "Once or twice" she dryly answered, trying to downplay it. "Really? _Only_ once or twice?" Oh _damn_ that demon Mira! "Fine. Probably several times! In my defense, he told me we're engaged!" she hissed. "Did it only involved kissing?" "Shut it Mira, don't push your luck," she grumbled.

-x-x-x-

Jellal was surprised as well but he only grinned at it. It seems like luck was on his side. At least now, everyone knows about them. Although he was a little annoyed that Erza's body was exposed for people to see.

"Did you have anything to do with _that_ picture?" Erza, barging in his office, pointing on the article with their picture on his table.

"Oooh Erza and Jelly sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Meredy singing at the top of her voice, teasing them. Erza didn't know that someone was with Jellal, but she didn't care anymore.

"What?! No! I heard that it was Jason something from the Weekly Buzz. The guy who constantly say 'Cool!' I asked my contact there, he said that Jason doesn't really know much about the business circle and it was mere luck that he was there at the time we were there. He was planning on _branching_ out on his photography skills. He saw us and took our picture as we were _very_ interesting subjects. But he chanced upon me during Scarlet's launch," while pointing at his tattoo-scarred face implying that he was recognizable because of that. "He started researching, which led to you and now, its there, good gossip material."

"And why are you so calm about it?" with a hint of distrust in her voice.

"Because I wanted everyone to know. Knowing that everyone knows made me feel that it was real."

"It wasn't real Jellal! You manipulated me!" She was pissed.

"But it happened. It was still vivid on my mind. Have you even seen the picture? Did you look at it closely? There must have been something there."

"You're arrogant."

"And you're in denial, Erza. It wasn't his fault that you look good together." Meredy nonchalantly butted in the argument.

"And just who the hell are you?" she growled.

"Oh yea, I'm Meredy. Jellal's friend-slash-wingwoman. He's slow you know. He's pining over you since forever," as she rolled her eyes.

"I-I..." Erza blushed furiously. With anger and embarassment. She stuttered and was speechless that she just marched back to her office.

"You know Jel, you look like a couple bickering. It was sooo _cute_. I gotta tell Ul, she'd be so excited!" Meredy fangirling, with her hands clasped. He merely chuckled.

-x-x-x-

"You're getting bolder and bolder stepping in my territory." Jellal was in Fairy Tail for some unknown business. He wants to confirm something, but also wanted to see her

"Nuh-uh Scarlet. I haven't started stripping yet. Is it that you're imagining me naked?" he playfully retorted.

"What?"

"Uh, y-you know, n-naked, bold," he stuttered, his face red. So lame yet again, ugh, he thought. Jellal was caught off guard with her answer, making a blow to his self-esteem to flirt some more.

She continued her way to her office hiding her smile. He looked _really_ adorable with his dorkiness. Adorable? I must be drunk, she shivered at the thought.

-x-x-x-

Erza bumped into someone. She was on her way to the Research and Development to see for herself the latest apps that they're going to put in the latest cellphone model that they're developing. That someone happened to be a blue-haired man with a very recognizable mark on his right cheek.

"Why are you here again? Can you _please_, for the love of a higher being, stop annoying me?"

"I'm not here for you this time Scarlet, unless you are the President of Fairy Tail now. Are you for some reason, hoping that I'm here to meet you? Starting to miss me, love?"

"And why do you need Laxus for?" she scoffed.

"Ooh, too confident now that I only need you? Now, now, don't get jealous, you're still top priority," he leaned and smelled her hair, which sent shivers down her spine. She pushed him, and he chuckled.

-x-x-x-

"Why are you here Siegrain?" as Siegrain entered his office.

"Laxus, I came here for a truce. I've got a proposal here. A merger of our companies." he sits when Laxus pointed at the couch opposite him

"And why would I agree with that? What are you plotting anyway?" his eyes darkening.

"I've studied your company's history, and of course I know mine. I also did some digging. Your allegations with my uncle were true, and I want to make amends about that."

"Go on, I'm listening" as he sips his coffee.

"I'll give Fairy Tail 15% of my shares in Grimoire Heart simultaneous with the signing of the merger agreement, that will leave me with 55% shares of GH. That was the equivalent of what my uncle stole from the Fairy Tail company, with interest, as it was rightfully yours anyway. Effective from the effectivity of the merger, is the transfer of my 15% share to the company. Aside from that, both companies will still exist, it was more of an expansion but it will be like a monopoly of the market since we're merging. Both companies will benefit."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I am different from my uncle and I am returning what you deserved. This is the proposal, study it, examine it. You don't have anything to lose anyway. My only request is that I negotiate with Erza," he handed a folder to Laxus before they shook hands and he left.

"I'll talk to the board about your proposal."

-x-x-x-

There were a few disagreements at first if Fairy Tail would accept but after a few prodding and after a meticulous examination of the proposal with the board and the legal department of the possible circumstances that may affect the companies if it pushes through, they decided that it would be favorable to merge. Their company is not in any danger at the moment, but it will further push the company on higher ground.

Siegrain went to Erza's office after talking to Laxus. His heart flutters at the mere thought that he's going to take her for dinner. Like dates.

"Scarlet, it seems like we're gonna have to spend a lot of time together starting next week. Excited?" as he happily entered her office.

"_Very_. _Splendid news! So awesome!_" she exaggerately stated, in her high-pitched voice, while reading at the paperwork she's working, not even looking at Siegrain.

"Oh, you're hurting my feelings with your sarcasm, Scarlet," while holding his heart with feigned hurt.

"Good." "_So_ cold, Scarlet, so cold," he left shaking his head.

On the way out of Erza's office, Jellal stopped in front her secretary, "You're Cana, right? Mind having dinner with me?" "And why would I do that?" "If you're smart, you can strike a deal with me. If you're willing, meet me at Altairis Hotel at exactly 7pm" Cana only nodded. Erza only heard the last part of the conversation, him inviting Cana to dinner. She decided to spy on the said meet up. Were they having a date? Cana is pretty and has a curvaceous body and Altairis is a fancy hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much guys! Just a short chapter this time.

Chapter 8.

"Hey, I just agreed to meet you to tell you that my loyalty's with Erza. I don't have any intention of betraying her," Cana after ordering a steak and a glass of margarita, whiskey and mojito. They were at the hotel's bar. Jellal raised his eyebrow, and thought that it must be more because she _likes or rather loves _the free drink. It would be more easy then, he thought.

"Of course. I don't care about those relating to business if that's what you're implying. I just want you to report who's having dinner with Erza... who's she's meeting outside of the office besides me, who's sending food, gifts or flowers. If she's travelling, where she'd go, that kind of stuff." While clasping his hands.

"Oh, so you want me to spy for you, _lover boy_. What's in it for me?" while chomping on her food, and drinking her heart out. She ordered another batch of drinks, 10 minutes after their last order.

"Hmm... Seems you love to drink, even that is an understatement, you'll have a free drinking spree on Cubelios bar for 4 days for every month that I need the info," while he leaned on his chair. He was part owner of the said resto-bar with Cobra, he figured that with her bottomless pit stomach for drinks, it will _really_ cost him. She had ordered 10 glasses in 30 minutes, this woman drinks alcohol like water and she's not even tipsy yet, he thought.

"Make it 8 days, and we're on."

"Okay," he immediately agreed.

"Good. You know I like you. I am actually rooting for you, _but_ I'll get that drinking spree," she devilishly grinned.

"Let's start now. Spill." he said in his business tone.

"Her schedule now is quite full. She'll have a reunion dinner with her College Fencing team. It'll include Pantherlilly, Freed and Kagura."

"Pantherlilly and Freed?"

"They always spar before but don't worry about them. She only admires Pantherlilly as a good swordsman."

"What about Freed?"

"Freed maybe would have liked you, but then Laxus is more of his type. He's swaying on the other way," she nonchalantly answered. He chuckled.

"Sho and Wally. They met in the orphanage when she was young, together with Milliana. They were pretty close, she talks to them once in a while, but they're abroad," she continued.

"She's always with Gray, Natsu and Lucy almost every Saturday night. They hang out a lot since they are College buddies. Sometimes, Gajeel and Levy joins them. Gajeel's with Levy, so he's out. Gray, on the other hand... I think he's got a thing for Erza," she trailed.

"The Engineering Department Head?" Jellal gritted his teeth at the info, he met the guy once and Gray kept on glaring at him.

"Yep, that's the guy. And Natsu, he's dense and Erza's treating him like her younger brother."

"That sums up her relationship with other men, I think. Many admires her, she's gorgeous and _very_ smart. Its not like men will not fall at her feet. But she dismisses them like flies. She's powerful and _very_ intimidating so, only a few men has the guts to woo her. Although, they are mostly the powerful ones. There were some who sends flowers and gifts like Azuma, Ichiya who has undying love for her and oh Loke, you know, the popular actor? He flirted once with her, but she icily refused him, he was crushed_, literally, _after," she told him, her eyes gleamed at remembering how Erza rejected Loke.

"Very well. Thank you for the information. I'll be expecting some calls from now on. Here's my calling card," and he left. Not knowing that a pair of chocolate brown eyes were observing them. Erza was at the secluded part of the restaurant part of the bar, and she was unconsciously gripping her glass hard, at the sight. It was nothing romantic but it still irked her for some reason.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another chapter since the last chapter I uploaded yesterday was a tad short. Enjoy!

Chapter 9.

For the next six months, Jellal and Erza have agreed to meet twice a week to talk about the merger. Jellal would always schedule it at dinner time and will always insist to pick her up because he's the one to decide where the meeting will be anyway. It was usually in a fancy hotel... Altairis, Grand Chariot, Sema, Abyss Break, The Tower, Paradise, Tenrou or Nirvana. And always with a strawberry cake ready, so she doesn't complain. He was also a gentleman in their meetings, not the playful Jellal but more of as expected to a businessman when it needs to be and a pleasant date at the same time.

In one of their dinner meetings, Jellal decided that it was time to take their relationship forward.

"Even with the merger, no one will have to be terminated. The employees' positions will remain intact."

"Good. Fairy Tail also believes that the employees must not be affected much by the merger. I believe that our companies have the same position regarding the importance of taking care of the employees."

"Very well then." Jellal put down his fork and knife. "For a change, why don't we talk about what happened to you after I left the uni?"

"There's not much to tell Jellal, we don't have to tell personal stuff, small talks are not needed in our conversation," Erza, talking formally.

"Come on, Erza, we used to be very good friends, is it so hard to talk to me about it? Let's try to be cordial with each other please."

There was an awkward pause between them. "I became President of the Student Council when you left," she said after a while.

He was overjoyed at her reply. He was hoping that she'd cave in but he's not expecting much. He's willing to wait if it needs to be, but it was a pleasant surprise that she was now giving him a chance even only after 3 meetings.

The night went on, and they started enjoying the conversation. They didn't realize that they were laughing already at some lame story happened at the uni, reminiscing the fun moments. They called the night off later than their usual dinner. He drove her home and parted with, "Great to hear you laugh again, Scarlet." Erza smiled and just as she closed the door of her apartment, she sighed.

Their next dinner meetings became relaxed after that. There were no more heavy tension between them. And they talked everything after that, trivial or not, whether personal or professional. Books, movies, food, the latest craze... Not just the boring business topics.

He was even hanging out with her in her Saturday dinner with her college buddies. With Gray giving him the death glares everytime, "I'm watching you, I know what you did to her," he warned.

Siegrain said that it was just coincidence that he was in the same resto with her, but it was actually Cana who told him when he asked. They met again '_coincidentally'_ the next Saturday, and treated them for dinner. "Oi Erza, didn't know that Siegrain is actually cool," Natsu, especially happy as he ordered his favorite expensive food on the menu. Since Natsu and Lucy are getting comfortable with him, they asked him to join them whenever he has the time. He happily obliged, taking advantage of the opportunity presented to him. Erza was delighted, it gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling that Jellal was having a good time too with her friends.

They were just like the old times, she thought. And her heart thumped.

"By the way, what's with you and Bacchus?" disrupting her from her trance.

"Huh? What's with me and Bacchus?"

"Well you were at a party once and he had put his arms around you," he clenched his fist as he remembered the scene, he forgot to ask Cana about Bacchus' relationship with Erza when she called for her daily report.

"Hmm... he just can't get over me."

"What?! He's your ex?" his voice higher than usual. Shocked at the information he's receiving coming from Erza's mouth herself.

"What? No. He just can't get over that I always defeat him in our Karate sessions when we were in high school. He's just comfortable with me since we both studied in Crocus."

Jellal sighed in relief. He's such a possessive man when it comes to Erza, he doesn't even think that any other man should lay a finger on her, gently or otherwise.

-x-x-x-

Erza just received a document from the government agency, giving some recommendations on some issues of the merger and some additional requirements for their pending approval. And although she can ask the messenger to send it to Jellal's office, she decided to pay him a visit. Upon entering the lobby though, she saw his office door open and Sherry was nowhere in sight. She was shocked at what the scene she saw, Ultear was kissing him. He was leaning on the side of his table and Ultear was kissing him.

She turned her back, went straight to the elevator and didn't look back. She felt her heart being stabbed. Pain shot through her, a pang of jealousy hit her. She was stupefied. But then reality kicked in, she doesn't have the right to get mad at him. They_ don't_ have a relationship. She planned on playing at first but its now backfiring, she has to stop before it further escalate.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another chapter. Since Chapter 8 was short, I uploaded Chapter 9 a day after.

Chapter 10.

"Mr. Fernandes, the negotiations is in its final stage, so I asked Laxus to take over. From now on, you're gonna talk to him directly as he's taking over as Fairy Tail's representative in the merger negotiations. He is the President and I believe that your concern will be given an immediate answer." Erza in her business tone.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" he was now baffled.

As soon as she saw the hurt in his eyes, she wanted to take it back. But she stood firm on her decision, for her sanity - she was afraid she'll get hurt more, more than she was enduring right now. "No, I just don't want our relationship to be... beyond professional, and you're getting too close."

"I don't understand. We're okay now haven't we?" his blood rising in anger by the minute, and his face is getting red. He's trying hard not to burst out, his fingers massaging his temple.

"It would have been possible if you didn't lie to me," she coldly stated.

"What are you talking about? What lie?"

"Seven."

"Okay, okay... that's clearly my fault. I am sorry! I am sorry that I didn't tell you everything when you had your amnesia but _please_ Erza..." he was panicking and his eyes pleading.

"No. Don't toy with me Jellal. I don't have the energy to waste. I am just a passing fancy to you. Just... Get out of my life." she said stonily. Her words sharp and indifferent.

"I just want us to be like before, Erza," with sad angry eyes, he left.

"This is for the better," Erza maintained her stony facade.

"Jellal, what the hell are you doing?" Ultear asked the drunk man at the bar of Sema Hotel.

"Oi Ul, my dear friend, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Jeez Jel, you're embarassing yourself! The staff called and they're worried about you, it was the first time they saw you like that," she gestured one of the staffs to help her get him to the car.

"Erza..."

"Your little girlfriend's not here, you idiot, what's the problem?"

Jellal started crying. Good thing that they're at his apartment already when he had his breakdown. "Erza told me to get out of her life, Ul... If you just saw her, when she said those words to me... she was... detached. As if we were complete strangers... I don't understand... I thought we're okay... I thought... we're getting better... I was being careful not to offend her... it stings Ul," he said in between sobs.

He looked miserable, his eyes tearing incessantly, he was a broken man. Ultear just patted his back and led him to his bedroom. She tucked him and left feeling sorry for her friend. It was the first time she saw Jellal having a meltdown.

-x-x-x-

He woke up with a major hangover. He tried to remember what happened last night. He picked up his phone and called Ultear. "Ul, what happened last night? Yea, I have a major hangover. Oh. I'm sorry. Thanks." and he hung up. He didn't go to work that day. His head was throbbing and he was too messed up to work. He was hurt and disappointed... but he can't let go. He tried so many times before, but it's impossible to let go. She's like a drug to him, _too addicting... _he was hungry for her touch, yearning for her kiss, _craving_ for her love. His feelings for her is as intense, he just can't get enough of her. She's in control of his whole being, he's imprisoned in her web and he reveled in it so much for escape. Its time for the second phase to take place, he thought. Absence.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 was really short, so here's another this, only one more. :-)

Chapter 11.

"You know, you've been like that since... Siegrain stopped _bothering_ you. Your temper's bad, but it's getting worse by the minute. And don't even think that we don't notice you, spacing out," Mira matter-of-factly stated, while they were with Laxus at the latter's office.

Its a month now since the negotiations for the merger had ended. Both parties signed the agreement, the necessary documents were processed. Siegrain, after that, was nowhere to be found. He stopped going to Fairy Tail, he just sends his assistant, Midnight, for the reports and other concerns.

"Shut it Mira. Work is just a lot stressful, with the transition and all caused by the merger and everything," says Erza.

"Babe, Erza's in denial. Or maybe she just doesn't want us to know. She's not the type who do things just because. Tell us Erza, why did you kiss him?"

"I told you, he said we're engaged!" she growled while turning to a dark shade of red.

"And you just believed that?! You're very perceptive Erza, you're not gonna fall for a lie immediately. Is it because, in the course of your _relationship_, you felt that you love him?" Mira teased some more.

"You're overthinking things Mira," and she parted.

"Hmm... from what I heard from Lucy, Siegrain was even hanging out with them every Saturday night before he started ignoring Erza, and that Erza didn't mind his presence. In fact, Lucy even told me that Erza's glowing whenever he appears," Mira musing loudly.

"Babe, don't play matchmaker anymore. Let her figure it out herself."

"Oh Laxus, all she does is work, work, and more work! She never dates anyone! And the last time she somewhat implied about having one was when she just arrived here from Crocus 8 years ago!" Mira frustratedly stated.

"Wait, when was it again?" asked Laxus as the timeline flickered his interest.

Erza was back at her office but her mind kept wandering. She cannot concentrate on the documents that needs to be reviewed for her approval. Her mind kept on hearing what Mira said, something like maybe she was in love with him, even when they were in Seven.

"_Mira, when can you say that you're starting to love someone? You know, romantically?" asked Erza, as she averts her gaze in shame, away from the white-haired girl who's in a relationship with her brother, Laxus. "It is not just because your heart flutters when you see him that its love or just that because you miss that person. It's not like that," Erza curiously asked, she was embarrassed asking these things and she can't ask Laxus regarding it. He's cool but a little bit protective. Mira and her hang out together when the former was at their dorm visiting, Erza shared the dorm with Laxus. _

_"Yes, it's not like that. Is it because of that person, does your heart feel unbearably happy? Is it because of that person do you feel hurt and weak? Is it because of that person, do you feel so alone? Then, it has already started," she slowly replied. Erza's eyes widened and someone's face immediately shown in her consciousness. "Seems like you've found someone Er-chan, tell me, who's the lucky guy?" Mira nudged her. "N-no, I-I'm just curious!" she defensively answered, waving her hand in protest. Mira kept asking but she didn't budge. _

_She was left musing of the past several weeks. She just met Jellal a month ago and her heart beats in erratic pace when he's especially near her. She finds herself missing him too during the time when they're not together. One weekend, they had parted with an argument and he didn't contact her, she thought he'll totally gonna ignore her, and she felt like crying. Turned out that his phone got broken when he was out of town and was busy with some business of his, that it took time to get a new one. And she was anxious, for nothing. He immediately called right after, to her relief._

But now he has Ultear, she thought. Whenever her mind wander about the memory of them kissing, her heart aches, making her insane, with jealousy. She thought at first that he was going to date Cana, but there was no follow-up date after, and last she heard, Cana was hanging out with Bacchus at some bar. It was Ultear all along, she sighed in regret.

-x-x-x-

"Erza, Laxus told me about your question in the past to Mira, was it Siegrain?" The little old man asked her when he summoned her at their house. She moved out of their house to be independent when she started working in the company.

"What are you talking about, Master?" Makarov adopted her when she was little and since he taught her almost all of what she knows in the business, she calls him Master. "You were close with him before, until you were found out because in Laxus' words, of Siegrain's idiocy." "I didn't talk to him after that I swear, well except during the council days," "I know, but there's no reason to hate him anymore, child. He paid back for what his uncle did." "..." "Don't play coy with me now my daughter, was it Siegrain?"

"Y-yes, it was him. I asked Mira about it a m-month after I've met him. And... w-we got really engaged in Seven too, before my memories returned," she defeatedly said and bit her lip. "Do you still love him?"

"I do," she shamefully admitted. "But he has Ultear now," tears brimming in her eyes, trying hard not to let it fall. The old man just embraced his daughter to appease her.

-x-x-x-

Erza saw Ultear entered the restaurant coiling her arm at her date's, Eve Tearm, a member of the Pop Group boy band Trimens which was being managed by Ichiya's top management agency, Blue Pegasus. Erza was at the bar side of the resto, drinking. She's been really tensed eversince she saw Ultear and Jellal kissing, aside from the usual strain at work.

She pulled Ultear aside when the latter greeted her. "What the hell are you doing, Ultear? What would Jellal think if he saw you with him?" her eyebrows twitched while pointing to Eve. It would really anger her if Ultear's cheating on Jellal when she was hoping that it was her who has a relationship with the latter.

"Nothing. I kissed Jellal just on the side of his mouth to make you jealous and act faster, but heh, you pushed him further away. What a waste of my acting skills! And I got pushed back right after! So much for making you jealous!"

"What?! And I thought he has a relationship with you and was just toying with me!" her mind was swimming with how she was blinded by her jealousy.

"Nope, the only relationship I have with him are us being friends and him being my boss. The idiot's in love with you since he first saw you! He tried to date other women but he just can't forget you. Unfortunately, you're _both stupid._"

"Wait, boss? You're not working at Grimoire. I checked," her arms crossed beneath her chest.

"Oh, you even checked, look what jealousy can make you. I was working in GH for a while, that's how I met him btw, until he made me manage his hotels."

"Oh. But really Ultear, Eve?" Erza shaking her head, disbelieving what she witnessed.

"What? I like them young and innocent."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Jellal was still keeping tabs on Erza through Cana, even if he's getting antsy for not being able to see her. Cana said that Erza's just in her office all day everyday and just working her ass off, but she'll have to attend the announcement of the merger in public.

The party held for the companies' merger was attended by all the key persons of both companies, as well as members of the press, politicians and socialites. She was only near Jellal when they were onstage as part of the top officers presenting the merger.

He looked like a handsome aristocrat wearing a black tux and a dark red bowtie emanating a powerful aura, she thought admiringly. He's still as gorgeous when she last saw him. She's really missing him a lot, she was tempted to talk to him but she was too embarrassed. Even after her talk with Ultear, she doesn't have the courage to talk to him. He was still ignoring her and she was just stealing glances at him.

Erza was again with her set of friends _trying_ to enjoy the event. "Are you okay, Erza?" asked Gray. "I'm fine. My stomach's just a little queasy," she lied, and gave him a small smile. To make her happy, Gray animatedly told her about Natsu's stupidity. Gray was a good-looking man, albeit a year younger than Erza, but he was always at her side. Always doing his best to cheer her up whenever she's down. She laughed at the story and Gray's bad attempt at mimicking Natsu, somehow making a fool out of himself. Her eyes were looking for Jellal but he was nowhere to be seen.

Somewhere in the covert part of the hall, Jellal was already clenching his fists at the sight of the woman he loves, laughing with the man who has feelings for her. She was wearing a deep purple Grecian-inspired gown, complete with gold trimmings and accessories. She was stunning! Every inch a goddess, Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war, probably looked exactly like her, he thought.

When he saw her with Gray, he wanted to take Erza's hand and ripped her away from him. He wanted people to see that she's his. He was really hoping that Erza will talk to him but she didn't even look at him during the program. It was a terrible night for him, causing him to unconsciously drink continuously. His mood was becoming darker as the night went on. "Jeez Jel, its either you're making googly eyes and drooling at Erza, or sulking and giving death glares at the _handsome_ man beside her the whole night! Will you please just go and talk to her?!" Meredy said giving emphasis to the word handsome to make him more jealous.

-x-x-x-

"Finally! The sexual tension was getting unbearable!" Ultear said, her eye rolling as she saw Jellal grabbed Erza's wrist.

"Smooth, Jellal, very smooth," Meredy chuckled.

Erza jolted when someone pulled her into a room and and pushed her back against the door. She was walking on the hallway, planning to just chill outside for a while to get some air when someone grabbed her. She tried to get away from the man's grip until she recognized the familiar scent of the man. It was Jellal. "Wh-" she was cut off when he took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her senseless. Her eyes widened in shock, her brain, in a mush. She eventually melted into the kiss because it felt so _damned good, _it was surreal and her head was spinning with the sensation. She started responding, moaning to him which made him wild with passion and desire for her.

"I want you, Erza, I _want_ an _us_," Jellal said while caressing her cheek, in his deep, sexy voice. She could feel his heavy breathing brushing the skin of her mouth.

He started lowering the zipper of her gown to feel her creamy skin once again. He just can't take it anymore. She was driving him crazy with her not looking or talking to him, and his jealousy was skyrocketing.

She could taste the alcohol in his mouth that's making her dizzy, but the moment he lowered the zipper, she snapped out of her trance and pushed him away.

"Please Erza, don't leave me again and again, because it fucking hurts," he started tearing up but she was already out and the door has closed.

She didn't know what just happened. She waited in agony for them to be together but she pushed him away. Again. She was so messed up. She was scared of what she's feeling, it wasn't new to her but he was reciprocating her feelings this time, she was losing control.

-x-x-x-

Two weeks had passed since the party and Erza's still not doing anything. He was _really_ getting frustrated now. He was in his apartment as it was the weekend and he was just plopped on his bed, watching a chick flick and eating strawberry ice cream - he misses her, for starters because her non-action is eating him. He was _craving_ for her... and he was getting desperate. Just a little more and he's probably gonna kidnap Erza and force her to marry him, in Seven. He has no choice because it was impossible to let go.

*Ding Dong* The sound of the doorbell interrupted him. He grumpily got off the bed and his eyes widened when he opened the door, Erza was standing in front of him.

"Jellal... P-please come back to me? I-it was lonely without you," Erza's usual strong demeanor was stripped away. She was looking vulnerable, her voice low and eyes somewhat shy and pleading.

She waited but there was no reply. He was just there, in a stupor... for a minute now. Eyes afraid, Erza averted her gaze, turned her back and started to flee. It was too late, I kept pushing him away that he already gave up, she bit her lip in thought.

It took time before his brain processed what was happening, then he suddenly grabbed her wrist before she gets away and just gripped her hands. "Always... the answer is always always," while he tucked the strand of her hair behind her ear and stared at her.

She's a woman full of pride - she doesn't like to beg, it took a lot for her to even say it but she did. She loves him. "For a second, I thought you got tired of me always pushing you away. I'm sorry... I was just scared," she said, eyes damp.

Jellal pulled her inside the house and cupped her cheeks, "So don't push me away anymore. Be with me. You said it only once, Erza, but I would _never_ forget. Besides, I was your _first_ too," with that, Erza blushed. "Say it please. I wanna hear it again." Jellal order-begged her. "Cocky much? But yes, I love you, Jellal," she grinned. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly, his hands snaking to her waist instinctively while her hands started tugging his locks. "Erza, please don't leave me again, I love you so much," he whispered as he kissed the crown of her head.

-x-x-x-

They were cuddling on his bed and he felt really good. Erza was in his arms again, her head was in the crook of his neck. They were tired talking all day and making out, catching up on the past few months that they didn't talk, that they fell asleep after a few hours. It was night time already when they woke up.

"I've missed you Scarlet, so much," he said it softly. His dream of her being with him haunted him for almost a year now since they parted in Seven. "I'm not letting you go off easily this time around. Scratch that, I'm not letting you go so don't ever think of getting away," he continued. "You know, it kind of sounded like a marriage proposal," she teased. "It sounded like that because it _is a marriage proposal_." "Heh, you're just saying that because I teased you, where is the ring then, huh?" she playfully stated. "Don't underestimate me, Scarlet," he rolled on the side of the bed and opened his side drawer. He pulled a small box of jewelry out of it and opened it to her. It was a diamond ring where the band was embedded by a little sapphire and ruby stone on each side.

"Hmm... Do you put that in there and show it to every girl that you bring here?" mocking him some more. "Of course not!" sounding offended, "I especially ordered it for you. I usually just buy the other girls those ready-made ones in stores, and only the cheap kind," he grinned, Erza laughed but elbowed him on his rib. "Ouch, possessive much?" "I don't intend to share!" "Don't worry love, I don't give my body to just anyone either," then he kissed her and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I'm starving, I'll cook dinner. What do you want to eat, _my_ dear _fiancee_?" He stood up on the side of the bed, and waited for her. "I didn't say yes yet," she scoffed. "Love, your 'I don't intend to share' line is equivalent to yes," as he opened his arms wide, and lifted Erza in an embrace. "Whatever," she whispered before she kissed him passionately.

-x-x-x-

Author's Note: If you will notice in this fanfic, it was Jellal who was always running after Erza. I made it unconsciously, maybe because I was tired waiting for Jellal to run after Erza in the manga/anime. 90% of the time, Erza was always doing the first move.

Thanks for reading and having the patience to wait for every chapter. Not exact: The convo between Mira and Erza about how to tell if love has started was almost a lift from DalJa's Spring. The come back to me-always line, came from Veronica Mars, the movie. The dental floss moment was from the movie My Amnesia Girl. Credit to its writer/s. Their versions are much, much better.


End file.
